bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Neptune's Bounty (BioShock 2 Multiplayer)
A tightly interconnected set of rooms, Neptune's Bounty is a largely flat map with multiple connections between the various wharves and shops, centered around the Sinclair Metals business. It is a retooled environment for ''BioShock 2'' Multiplayer of the Neptune's Bounty from the first BioShock. Neptune's Bounty was one of the notable ports for seafood and other products in Rapture. History Neptune's Bounty was the first fishery in Rapture (to date) and was used heavily by Frank Fontaine and his men to smuggle stock and equipment from the surface. Also, this place was used by Sinclair Metals, a business owned by Augustus Sinclair, to collect Rapture's scrap on the ocean floor and to sell them back to the citizens who needed them. Areas Metro Entrance This area was the main entrance to this area. The Metro Entrance leads to both the Lower Wharf and continues to the Upper Wharf. Travelers to this area had to pass through here. Lower Wharf The Lower Wharf is the largest open area on the map and home to two of the three Turrets on this map. The RPG Turret is located on top of a dock near the windows, the Machine Gun Turret is located under the dock on the opposite side of the Wharf. The Lower Wharf was the area where most cargo was loaded and unloaded. Sinclair Metals was located in this area. There is a ADAM Corpse in this area. Wharfmaster's Office This area was where the Wharfmaster's head of operations was located. The desk is located in the corner of the office and a jail cell is located at the end of his office. Their is a pin-up poster dated 1954 in this area. This area allows access to both the Lower Wharf and the Upper Wharf. Upper Wharf This area was a extension of the Lower Wharf and used primary for loading and shipment. This area would have been bustling with crowds of people traveling from the Metro Station to the Wharfs and to the Shops area. This area contains a vending machine and lever that controls a crane which when lowered offers protection from the RPG Turret. Shops The shops area was where most of the business ongoing of Neptune's Bounty occurred. The sale of seafood was done. There is a Machine Gun Turret, a ADAM Corpse, and a Little Sister Vent in this area. There is a lever in this are which controls a crane that offers protection from the Machine Gun Turret. There are also two vending machines. Trivia *The tail section of Apollo Air Flight DF-0301 appears on the Lower Wharf, and has been purposed as a ramp up to the Grenade Launcher Turret platform. However, (like multiplayer) this is non-canon since the events that take place in Fall of Rapture are a year prior to the events of the first BioShock. *You can find the Australia Day poster in the Shops, which should mean some of the men working at Neptune's Bounty were Australians. *Neptune's Bounty is the only multiplayer location in Rapture to have several other multiplayer locations within its area since Neptune's Bounty is an entire district. The locations found in Neptune's Bounty include Fontaine Fisheries, Fighting McDonaugh's, and Smuggler's Hideout. *This is one of the best maps for ADAM Grabs. There are plenty of hidden spots in the Lower Wharf that are accessible only by Leg Up or Geyser Trap. One such area is the roofs on top of the sign that leads to the Rapture Metro. By using Leg Up or Geyser Trap on can make it to the top most area of the roof and remain safe from most assaults. Most, not all. Category:BioShock 2 Multiplayer Locations Category:Walkthroughs